A Silent Christmas Eve
by Shipping-Mordred
Summary: Centuries had passed since the death of Arthur and Merlin is still in mourning. One day on the annaversary of his death everything changes and the king rises again. How on Earth will he cope in Modern Britain?
1. Rising, Reunions and Remembering

After the death of Arthur, going back to Camelot was the hardest thing Merlin had ever done. He walked back alone and in complete silence. Morgana and Mordred were gone and no longer posed a threat, but still Merlin couldn't smile. His friend was gone and life just wouldn't be the same without him. He would miss all the friendly banter they had together and when he returned there would no longer be a purpose for him to get up. There was no chainmail to polish, No floor to scrub or sword to sharpen. Without Arthur his life no longer had a purpose.

When he eventually returned to Camelot a few days later, Gauis had stayed true to his word and his favorite meal was waiting for him, but Merlin couldn't force himself to eat it so he simply left it on the table.

In the days that followed he had to confess everything which had happened to the whole court and pass on that their beloved king was dead. Everyone was in silence that day and the land was still like it was mourning the loss of Arthur. Though life in Camelot returned to normal and Guinevere was crowned the new ruler of Albion. Merlin was also given the title of Court Wizard after he confessed his powers to Guinevere who accepted him for who he was. Finally magic was allowed in the land for good and sourcerers and knights alike simply lived alongside each other in peace and finally the land prospered.

But through the years Merlin changed and allowed himself to age. His powers grew with his age until sourcerers from all over came to him for advice and help. He also made sure to spread the story of the once and future king to everyone who would listen to make sure the story was never lost in time. Merlin watched as Camelot flowered with Guinevere in charge until the very day she died. After that everything changed and the true story of Camelot was lost.

Though if there was one thing that never changed it was the anniversary of Arthurs death. Every year no matter the conditions Merlin would make the long and painful journey to Avalon where he lost his only true friend. He would settle by the waters edge and talk for hours to Arthur, but of cource there was no responce. The water stayed still and silent like a ghost only listening to Merlin talk. When talking this was the only time Merlin allowed himself to change into the form he was when everything changed. No white beard and long hair, just the young man he was when he was Arthurs manservant, a nobody.

Centuries past and still every year Merlin would travel to Avalon and talk with Arthur. He told his dead king of the wars that had happened and won, he told of the new technology appearing and things known as cars which were used instead of horses. Every year he would just sit by the lake and talk and joke like the young man he was once before. And every year which passed his longing for Arthurs return grew stronger.

It was another year about to pass without Arthur and as usual Merlin was tiredly making his way to the lake where his friendship finally came to an end. With every step forwards he took his heart throbbed as the memories of the fateful day come flooding back to him. Striking Morgana through the heart, Arthurs last request as he died in Merlin's arms and as Merlin cast him off in the boat to wait until he was to rise again. He still knew it was going to happen someday. Arthur was going to rise again just like the Great Dragon said the day he died.

Settling down on the bank of the lake, Merlin tugged his sneakers and socks off before dipping his toes in the water. His teary eyes stared out into the distance as he sat for a moment in silence. His knees were tucked up to his chest as he hugged them tightly with both arms so he wa all hunched up. No one ever came down to the lake and so he was always alone to say what he pleased.

"Hello again, Arthur," Merlin managed to choak out, a sob catching in his throat at his friends name. "Its been another year without you and so much has changed in that time."

Blinking away the tears from his eyes, Merlin quickly glanced behind him as his toes wiggled in the cold water. "Its the year 2012, December 24th. Christmas Eve." Smiling slightly Merlin choaked back another sob before looking back out at the lake. "You would love Christmas, Arthur. It is the time of giving and everyone goes around giving each other gifts. The children are always happy around this time and every night lights shine out across the cities and villiages all around the world. I would love to finally spend a Christmas with you."

Pausing to allow himself to sniffle loudly, Merlin wiped his nose on the sleeve of his hoody as he cuddled his knees with his other hand. "I never get any gifts," Merlin countinued, pausing again to sob loudly. "But if I could wish for one, just one single gift, it would to have you back...I miss you Arthur."

This time the tears were too much for him and Merlin burried his face in his knees as he cried, each sob shaking his entire body. He felt so alone, no one cared for him anymore, not since Camelots downfall years and years ago. He missed Guinevere, Gauis, Leon, Percival and all of his fallen friends who died protecting Arthur. He was the last survivor of Camelot and when he was dead the great legand would die with him.

Sniffing again, Merlin prised his face from his knees before blinking a few times. He was just about to continue talking again when a ripple in the center of the lake caught his attention. Any normal person would set the cause to being a fish, but Merlin knew there were no fish in the lake.

Getting to his feet as another ripple cast outwards, Merlin walked forwards until the cold water was sloshing around his ankles. He stared intently at the center of the lake when suddenly there was a great surge upwards of water and something emerged from the watery depths.

Merlins heart almost jumped from his chest as he saw a flash of red which made him wade forwards until the water was around his hips. Could all his painful and lonley waiting be finally be coming to an end?

Biting down on his lip with worry Merlin watched as the water finally settled and where the rippled once were instead was the confused face of none other than Arthur Pendragon, the once and future king.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin yelled before he even realized the words had come from his own mouth. Without a second thought in his mind, Merlin lunged forwards into the water and began to swim towards his beloved king and dearly missed friend.

Within a few powerful strokes Merlin was at Arthur's side with one hand under his arm to stop him sinking from the weight of his chainmail. Arthur still wasn't saying anything as Merlin began to wade back to shore with his hand grasped around Arthur like he was never going to let go. Water dripped from his hair and clothes, but he was to overwhelmed to even notice. Arthur had returned to him, all his waiting was not in vain.

Finally reaching the shore, Merlin collapsed to his knees so Arther was cradled tightly in his arms. Merlin didn't know if water or tears were dripping from his face as he held his king in his arms. His heart felt like it could explode with happieness as the realization that he was never going to be alone again hit him. Merlin had waited for Centuries for Arthur to return to him and he still couldn't beleive that day was today.

"Arthur its me," Merlin choaked out as he stared tearfully at the man in his arms. "Its Merlin."

"Merlin," Arthur repeated, frowning as if his voice and the name was foreign to him. Slowly the king raised his wet hand from his side before it rested on Merlin's equally wet cheek. Merlin nodded his head slowly as his fingers curled round Arthurs hand to hold it there.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed this time, sitting bolt upright and pulling his long lost friend into a tight hug. Merlin hugged him tightly back, his face pressed into his kings shoulder, tears of joy rolling down his face. "I thought I would never see you again."

"I waited for you, Arthur," Merlin sobbed. "Every year I came to this place and talked to you in the hope you would come back."

Arthur patted his old friend on the back before pulling away from Merlin's wet embrace. "Thank you," Arthur returned with a tear in his own eye. "Thank you."

With a smile of pure delight Merlin fell into Arthur's embrace again and just allowed him to hold him there. His king had finally returned to him.

Finally pulling away from the hug, Merlin wiped a tear away from his eye before helping Arthur to his feet. "Lets get you home," he said softly as he put one arm around Arthur's shoulder. "You have a lot to catch up on."

With one last look back at Avalon, Merlin began to lead his king back home, shoes in hand, knowing that his long wait was over and there was finally something to live

This was the best Christmas he could possibly hope for.


	2. Towels, Televisions and Toasters

Getting Arthur back was causing more trouble than Merlin had previously thought. Arthur was determined to be difficult and refused to cross any roads, swearing that they were the cause of magic and were plotting to kill him again. He also thought that the cars were magic and the people driving them had been eaten. The king kept asking for his horse or sword, but Merlin pointed out that you couldn't just walk around in the 21st century wearing a sword. It looked weird enough that they were both wet and that Arthur was wearing heavy chainmail.

Finally they reached Merlin's small home at the top a hill. It was an average house, complete with flower bed and a car parked out the front. Merlin didn't normally drive, but seeing as he lived half an hour from the nearest local store it was sometimes necessary to drive. Getting the licence was easy enough and so he was now a qualified driver.

Pulling his key from his back pocket, Merlin fitted it in the lock and turning, hearing the satisfying click as the lock opened. Pushing the door open, Merlin walked into the hallway, a stunned Arthur following behind. The king wandered deeper into Merlin's abode as Merlin himself closed the front door and hung the door key on the hook near the door.

Taking a look round his home, Merlin smiled before walking after Arthur. Merlin soon found him in the kitchen and he seemed quite occupied with the toaster on the countertop. Arthur wa frowning at it as he continued to press the lever down and up again. Merlin almost found it funny to watch.

Walking over to stand beside Arthur as he continued to play with the toaster, Merlin placed both hands on the counter as he watched Arthur as he acted like a small child. "It's a toaster," Merlin clarified with a small smile. "You put bread in it and it cooks it for you. Perhaps I'll show you later." Thinking about food was starting to make him hungry and so Merlin pushed the thought from his mind.

Pushing himself away from the counter, Merlin looked over at Arthur before sighing. There was a lot of work to be done and a lot of explaining to do. But first thing was first, he needed to find Arthur something to wear as he couldn't walk around the place wearing his chainmail.

"We need to get you cleaned and into something appropriate," Merlin commented as his dark eyes scanned Arthur. "Come on."

"Isn't what I'm wearing fine?" Arthur asked like a small child as he followed Merlin.

"No." Came the simple reply.

Fumbling around for the lightswitch on the wall, Merlin soon found it so clicked it on. The light flickered before flashing on. Quickly looking back at Arthur, Merlin smiled slightly as he saw him staring at the light in complete fascination. Back in Arthurs tike they only had torches and so seeing electricity and lights was going to be very weird.

Beckoning Arthur over to the bath with one finger, Merlin waited for the blonde to walk over before beginning to explain the functions of a bath. "Okay to turn the water on your turn it this way," he started simply as he turned the hot tap on. Watching was the water gushed out of the tap, Merlin allowed his fingers to wiggle in the water for a moment before looking at Arthur who was staring in bewilderment.

"Is that magic?" He asked in amazement as he stared at the running water. "Are you doing that, Merlin?"

Chuckling softly, Merlin shook his head as he turned the tap off again. "No it's not magic, it's plumbing."

Arthur continued to stare as Merlin continued to explain how the hot and cold tap worked and once Merlin was finally happy Arthur understood he left to leave Arthur to clean himself. As an old time habit, Merlin had offered to clean him himself, but Arthur had declined and stated he could do it himself.

One hour later and exactly fifteen cries of help for Merlin, Arthur was finally clean and wrapped in a towel. Merlin led him into the main room before seating him in a chair in front of the television.

"Stay here," Merlin instructed strictly. "I need to go out and find you something suitable to wear. Do not leave this room or touch anything."

With one final stern look at Arthur like he was a naughty child, Merlin turned and walked towards the door, grabbing his keys and wallet. Glancing back, Merlin smiled once again before shaking his head and leaving the house.

~*~

"Arthur, I'm back!" Merlin announced as he walked through the door with two bags filled with clothes for Arthur.

Placing the door key back on the hook, Merlin looked around in confusion when there was no reply. He was starting to get worried that Arthur had gone and done something stupid when he heard laughter and applause from the main room. Frowning, Merlin wandered down the hall before walking into the room where he had left Arthur to find that the king had somehow managed to turn the television on and was sitting there staring as a person walked around on the screen in front of an audience. Merlin guessed he was one of those modern funny people known as comedians.

"I don't get it," Arthur stated bluntly as he sat staring at the television as the audience laughed.

Sighing, Merlin picked up the remote from the coffee table before thumbing the off button. "You wouldn't," he muttered tiredly.

Arthur finally looked away from the blank screen with wide eyes before frowning. "Is this magic box another one of your tricks? It looked like there were hundreds of people inside that tiny box, but there was no one there. I checked."

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment before shaking his head again. "No it's just a television. Powered by something else known as electricity. It can show programs and things. I'll explain later. First we need to get you dressed."

Leading Arthur upstairs, Merlin laid out the cloths he had bought on the bed for Arthur to look at. As the king picked each bit up and stared at it his eyes constantly flicked back to Merlin in confusion. It was nothing special, a pair of plain denim jeans, a white shirt and red hoodie. It was completely normal to the people of the 21st century, but to Arthur it must have looked alien.

"I think I'll stay with my chainmail," Arthur stated as he put the hoodie back on the bed.

"No you won't. Look, I'm wearing things like that. You cannot walk around wearing chainmail, Arthur."

Arthur scowled at Merlin for a moment before shrugging his broad shoulders. "Fine," he grumbled angrily.

Merlin smiled before sitting down on the bed to watch Arthur try and put his new clothes on. The blonde had made it perfectly clear that he didn't need help with anything when he refused to have help in cleaning himself fifteen times.

In the end it turned out that Arthur did need help as he got stuck trying to put the jeans on. Of course Merlin had come to his aid and helped him get dressed every step of the way until a completely clean and newly dressed Arthur stood before him. "I don't like it," Arthur stated grumpily as he looked in the mirror at himself. "I look weird."

"Well you look completely normal to me," Merlin responded cheerfully. "And you almost managed to get dressed by yourself."

At that comment Merlin received a wet towel to the face after Arthur had thrown it at him. At least nothing had changed in that sense.

Removing the wet towel from his face, Merlin threw it in the laundry basket for cleaning. Once that was done he picked up Arthur's chainmail before placing it in the closet. Arthur watched him work as he sat grumpily on the edge of the bed, scowling darkly the whole time.

Once Merlin was satisfied the room was clean enough he led the way back downstairs with a mention of the toaster to get Arthur interested. Walking into the kitchen, Merlin pulled two slices of bread from the open bag before popping them in the toaster. As he thumbed the lever down, Arthur wandered over before peering over his shoulder.

"What are you doing with that...toastery thing?" Arthur asked his friend.

"I'm making toast as I'm hungry," Merlin replied simply as he turned around. "Would you mind fetching me the butter? It's in the fridge...the big white thing over there. Just open the door and find it, it should be at the very front so shouldn't be too hard for you."

Arthur opened his mouth to make a protest, but before a sound came out he closed his mouth again before wandering over towards the fridge. It was as if curiosity overtook him as he stood opening and closing the fridge door for a while before finally peering in to look for the butter. Finally he found it and he returned to Merlin just as the toast popped from the top of the toaster all crispy and brown.

Taking the butter from Arthur, Merlin grabbed a knife before buttering his toast. Whilst he was working, Arthur continued to stand there staring at the toaster in amazed confusion. His eyes were wide as they flicked from the toaster to the two pieces of toast on Merlin's plate.

Shaking his head to stop himself staring, Arthur wandered over to the bread before taking another two slices. Merlin watched with a smile as Arthur walked back over to the toaster before sliding the bits of bread into the slots and pressing the lever down. "Congratulations, you've learnt how to use a toaster," Merlin congratulated as he smiled at Arthur.

Arthur was amazed once again as the two pieces of toast popped from the top of the toaster. Merlin handed him a plate and carefully the king placed his toast on the plate before pulling the butter and knife towards him. With a little help from Merlin after a few minutes Arthur had two pieces of buttered toast ready to eat.

Clapping Arthur on the back, Merlin grinned at him before walking into the main room and taking a seat in front of the television. Awkwardly Arthur took a seat next to him, still staring at awe at the pieces of toast on his plate.

Merlin smiled to himself before picking up the remote and thumbing the on button and the television flickered to life.

"How about we watch The Legend of King Arthur?"


	3. Shopping, Sandwiches and Schemes

Merlin had completely give up trying to sit down and just listen to the program as ever five second Arthur would rouse into uproar at how false everything was. He should have known that trying to show Arthur a program based around himself was a bad idea, but he had no idea he was going to get this into it.

Cerulean eyes flicking over to Arthur, Merlin sighed softly as he yelled at the screen yet again. "Mordred was not my son!" He said in horror, mouth hanging agape. Then a pause. "At least I don't think he was."

Merlin rolled his eyes at he looked at Arthur who seemed to be actually concidering the fact that Mordred was his son. He knew that the program was going to end badly. When was something like this ever going to be a good idea.

Putting his head in his hands again as Arthur continued to yell at the television in protest, Merlin tried to think of somethin else to do. Sitting around beside his friend again felt good, like someone had lit a little fire to warm his insides, but just having Arthur yell at screen was not a good way to go about things.

Merlin kneaded is brow with his knuckles in thought, but his thinking didn't last long as the documentary finally ended. Glancing up from the foor the warlock found himself sighing with relief as the credits rolled down the screen.

"Well that was rubbish," Arthur stated bluntly as he folded his arms over his chest like a grumpy child. "They got half of that wrong. I'm pretty certain Mordred wasn't my illegitamate son, you were my manservant the whole time you were in Camelot and Guenivere wasn't a lady until she married me."

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes again as Arthur rambled off other points which were inccorect, but he wasn't really paying attention to him. His attention was drawn to the window where he could prefectly see the twinkling Christmas lights of the other houses outside the frosty window. There was the faint sound of Christmas carols in the distance as the peoples angelic voices echoed around the quiet street. It made Merlin feel a little upset that he was spending a Christmas with Arthur, but it wasn't goimg to be like a proper Christmas.

Rolling his shoulders to releive some tension in them, Merlin picked up the remote again before turning the television off. It had done enough damage for one day.

"Come on we're going out," the warlock announced suddenly as he stood up. "This is going to be my first modern Christmas with you and I want to make it special."

Merlin quickly picked up the two empty plates with one hand before quickly walking into the kitchen and placing them in the dishwasher for later. Arthur was leaning at the door watching his old friend with the old look he always had on his face when they were together. It was the sparkle in the kings eyes and the faint, barely traceable smile on his face that Merlin had missed the most about Arthur.

Arthur stepped into the kitchen completely before flashing a warm smile in Merlin's direction. He was finally seeing the clumsy figure again who had graced his presance with jokes and childish behaviour and who was always there to stand by his side in battle and protect him with his life. Merlin was the bravest man he knew and knowing about his magic and the fact he was an all powerful sourcerer only made Arthur hold his dear friend in higher regard than before. Keeping his magic a secret had been painful and he was brave to keep it hidden from Uther all those years.

The two men stood there staring at each other in the middle of the kitchen. Merlin's cerulean eyes had an old and knowlegable gleam to them like a man who had been to hell and back again. Arthur could stare right into them and know that the man behind them had been through a lot and seen so much in his life, it also told him that Merlin was very tired. And all in that one moment Arthur understood and shared in Merlin's pain. He had a heavy weight to bare over the years and Arthur was going to do anything to help him.

Shifting his feet on the floor slightly, Arthur broke the stare before coughing to break the awkward silence hung over the room. "Aren't we going out?" Arthur quipped with a playful frown at Merlin. "You were in a rush a moment ago."

Merlin seemed to be pulled from his trance and blinked a few times as if he was confused about where he was standing. But then the wise gleam was gone and was replace with a childish smile and a playful glint of the man he once was.

"Oh yeah," he responded with an impish grin. "We're going to make this a proper Christmas. Come on."

In a moment the two friends shared a smile and a then without another word they left the home.

* * *

The journey to the shop was horrible in all sense of the word. Arthur blatantly refused to get in the car even after Merlin had explained what it was and everything. In the end the warlock somehow managed to cast a quick spell to make Arthur a little drowsy and clumsy to try and get him in the car. If they were going to get anywhere Arthur was going to have to experience everything whether he liked it or not.

When the spell had finally wore off and Arthur ralized he was in the car he instantly knew what Merlin had done though he didn't speak a single word and instead simply decided to see if the car was all that bad.

As Merlin pulled the car into the carpark, Arthur found himself staring out of the window as other cars and people with bags and trolleys past them to get back to their own cars.

"Merlin, where are we?" Arthur asked as his eyes tried to take in everything.

Finally pulling the car to a stop, Merlin put the handbrake on before taking the keys from the ignition. "This is a supermarket. It's where you go to buy all the food and items you need."

Helping the king from his seatbelt, the two men stepped from the car and into the soft sunlight as it filtered through the clouds. It was soon going to get dark and before it did Merlin really wanted to get everything done.

"If you behave I'll let you push the trolley," Merlin grinned at Arthur and in responce he received a shove and a playful smile back even though the warlock knew Arthur had no idea what a trolley was.

The two men walked into the store and Arthur stood there with his mouth agape as Merlin went off to find a trolley. By the time Merlin had returned with the trolley Arthur had ready found himself into the shop and was picking up ready made and packed sandwiches in awe. "Merlin look at this, they have packed sandwiches."

Merlin snatched the sandwich from Arthurs hand and was about to replace it on the shelf when Arthur picked up another one. Sighing irritably at the child he was looking after, Merlin shrugged before putting two sandwiches into the trolley. "Fine, pre-made snadwiches for dinner it is then."

Arthur grinned and lightly nudged Merlin in the arm with his elbow which even made Merlin smile back. When they were done with the sandwiches they moved off towards the Christmas decorations and along the way Merlin explained whatbhe was planning. They were going to buy some decorations to put up and buy each other a gift to open. Arthur even seemed satisfied with the plan and for that Merlin was thankful.

Arriving at the Christmas stock, Merlin's eyes were faced with lots of lights and colour. Merlin watched with a smile as Arthur wandered towarss the display and started peering closely at the fairy lights and Merlin even swore he heard him say, "magic."

Leaving the trolley where it was, Merlin walked up beside Arthur before taking a gander at all on offer. "Lets have one of everything," he stated with an impish grin at Arthur. "What do you think?"

Arthur looked back and returned the grin and without even having to say anything he began to pick boxes and tinsel up. Merlin follwed suit and within minutes the trolley was filled with all things flashing and sparkely.

Before Merlin could take the handles of the trolley, Arthur snatched it first. "I've behaved don't you think?" He stated with a smug grin.

"Yeah I suppose you have," Merlin responded with a shake of his head. "Just be careful and don't run into the back of any old ladies."

Scowling, Arthur began to push the trolley off and when he thought Merlin wasn't listening he muttered a few words under his breath. "I've handled you so I think I can manage."

The shop was a rather big place Arthur soon found out and handling a trolley actually required some work. Merlin seemed quite smug about the fact that he had almost crashed into things multiple times. It wasn't his fault that the stupid thing wouldn't go in a straight line!

"I've ready got your gift," Merlin announced as Arthur asked about the presents. "It's back at the house. All you need to do it to go and get something for me, shouldn't be too hard for you. I'll wait here."

Smiling, Merlin casually leaned against the trolley and watched as Arthur wandered off into the store. Merlin was exspexting him to get lost, but surprisingly he was back pretty quickly with something hidden behind his back.

Nodding, the warlock began to lead the way towards the checkouts to pay for all the decorations and the sandwiches. Merlin ordred Arthur to watch as he piled everything onto the converyer belt as the woman at the till scanned and placed everything in bags at the other end.

Paying for the shopping, Merlin placed the bags back into the trolley before habding some money to Arthur. "Just pay for my present so I don't see it. That'll ruin the surprise if I know what it is."

Uncertainly Arthur took the note fron Merlin's hand before turning back to the woman to pay for the present he had purchased Merlin. Soon he arrived at the warlocks side with a bad clutched in his hand and a slightly proud expression on his face. It even made Merlin slightly proud of his royal prat.

* * *

"No Arthur, I said over there!" Merlin exclaimed as he wobbled around on the stool he was stood on. His hands were holding some fairy lights to the wall as he tried to tell Arthur where to put the other end.

"Here?" Arthur responded, moving in the direction Merlin was pointing in.

Pausing Merlin frowned before shaking his head. "A little more to the left," he clarified.

Moving over a little more to the left, Arthur held his end of the fairy lights again before looking back over at Merlin. "Couldn't you just use magic for this?" He asked with a slight frown.

Bashing the pin into the wall and hooking the lights over it to keep them up, Merlin stubbornly shook his head. "No we are going to do this like any other normal person would. Don't be such a grinch."

Of course Arthur didn't understand the reference and Merlin spent another ten minutes explaining about the grinch as he tried to bash pins into the wall with a hammer. He was not going to give in to some fairy lights so easily. He had fought multiple armies, killed many monsters and saved Arthur on many occassions, he was not going to let some fairy lights beat him.

* * *

"I told you using magic would have been easier," Arthur stated matter of factly as Merlin sat on the sofa cradling a bleeding thumb from where he had bashed a pin into it with a hammer. "This was waiting to happen as you are such a clumsy fool." Of course it had been an accident, but Merlin had gotten mad and had not paid attention to where his hand was.

Scowling darkly at Arthur, Merlin pulled the first aid box towards him before selecting a plaster. "I wanted to do things normally without the help of magic," the warlock responded defiantly as he peeled the backing away from the plaster before wrapping the fabric around his bleeding finger.

Arthur continued to watch his friend from the sidelines as he aimlessly wrapped tinsel round his neck like a necklace. "Well couldn't you use magic to heal yourself?" He asked again.

Sighing with fustration, Merlin clicked the first aid box shut again before standing up and picking up the hammer. "I'm not going to waste my energy on something like that," he responded with a thin lipped smile. "Now shut up and help me with these lights. I will have these up even if it kills me."

* * *

Putting the fairy lights, tree and ball balls up did almost kill Merlin, but he had pulled through. Hands covered in plasters, ice pack held to the side of his head and bits of tree sticking from his hair, Merlin slumped into the empty space on the sofa. In the end he had stabbed himself five times with pins, putting up the tree had resulted in it falling on his head and creting a rather painful bruise and the start of a bad headache and bits of said tree were now sticking from his hair.

And obviously Arthur had pulled through completley unharmed.

The king slipped into the chair beside his friend before twiddling his thumbs. "You look a bit worse for ware," he stated obviously.

Turning his head, Merlin scowled darkly, but he couldn't help but smile. "Well done for stating the obvious," he murmered with a gleam in his eye. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Another nudge sideways later by Arthur, the two men were now grinning from ear to ear and holding back laughter. To make things worse Arthur had reached into the shopping bag and had withdrawn the pre-made sandwiches.

"Bacon, lettuce and tomatoe or cheese and ham?" He asked with a childish grin.

"Either," Merlin responded as he glanced over at Arthur with a shrug. "I just want to eat something."

In the next moment a cheese and ham sandwich was flying towards him and of cource it's flight path meant it hit Merlin in the other side of his head. Laughing as he picked up the sandwich with the hand that wasn't holding the ice pack, Merlin began to peel the top away.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur."

"Merry Christmas, Merlin."


End file.
